Promises
by RedVinesFTW
Summary: Blaine makes Kurt a series of promises. These are cute little drabbles that centre around those promises. Based off of the cut Klaine box scene from the S2 Christmas episode. One-shot, but it contains 7 drabbles. Rated: T, to be safe. Klaine.


**A/N: So I wrote this based on the cut Klaine box scene that we finally got the script of.**

**The script was absolutely beautiful. I actually cried while reading it. I still can't believe that it was cut, in favour of the presentation of a pig.**

**Oh well. Enjoy this little selection of drabbles!**

_**I don't own Glee.**_

Promises

**I Promise To Always Love You**

Blaine laid on the bed, patting the space next to him, indicating that Kurt should join him. The eldest boy sat on the edge of the bed, a smile on his face. Blaine leant forwards and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, enveloping him in a hug and pulling him down onto the bed. Kurt turned around so he was facing Blaine and pressed his hands against the other boy's chest, sighing with content. The two laid there in a comfortable silence, each searching the other's face. Blaine's gaze rested on each feature of Kurt's face, taking in the sheer beauty of them. He would never get over how perfect Kurt was. His pale skin, his beautiful blue eyes, his breath-taking smile.

"Hey, you," Kurt whispered, breaking Blaine's focus. He chuckled as the curly-haired boy smiled sheepishly. "What you looking at?"

"My perfect boyfriend," replied Blaine, resting his forehead against Kurt's and looking into his eyes.

Kurt laughed softly, a blush creeping onto his porcelain cheeks. He rolled his eyes after a moment, turning his head away from Blaine.

"It's the truth." Blaine placed his hand against Kurt's cheek, feeling the warmth beneath it. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. "I'll always love you," he murmured, his hazel eyes meeting Kurt's once more.

Their lips met, moving fluidly against each others. Kurt felt his heartbeat quicken as Blaine's tongue clashed with his own, fighting for dominance. The two boys parted after several moments, both out of breath and extremely dishevelled.

"I love you," Kurt said, panting slightly.

"I love you too," his boyfriend replied, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist again and burying his face in the crook of the other boy's neck.

**I Promise To Defend You Even If I Know You're Wrong**

Rachel got up off her chair and moved to the centre of the choir room, taking in deep breaths. "This song is dedicated to my boyfriend, Finn, and it's my second favourite Barbra Streisand song." She smiled at the boy, and looked at the rest of the Glee club before opening her mouth, getting ready to sing.

"Rachel, you get all of the solos," Kurt started, cutting off the Jewish girl. He crossed his legs and placed his clasped hands on his knee.

"Excuse me," Rachel said, stuttering slightly. "I don't get all of the solos, Kurt. I mean, Blaine got to sing another Katy Perry song-"

"-Last month," Kurt pointed out.

Rachel's mouth dropped open as she saw the nods of approval from the other Glee club members. "Mr Schue, this isn't fair! I'm clearly the most talented person in this room, I _deserve_ those solos." She looked at the door, thinking about making another dramatic exit.

"I just think that other people should be able to showcase their talents," Kurt said, looking directly into her eyes. "It's not fair that you get all the solos."

Blaine knew the Kurt was wrong and he bit his lip, a feeling of guilt in his stomach. Rachel was right, he did get a lot of solos in the Glee club; far more than the other members, apart from her. "Rachel, I think Kurt's right. You do get an overwhelming amount of solos," he lied, resting his hand on Kurt's shoulder, defending his boyfriend. "Maybe you should let someone else sing," he suggested as Rachel stomped back to her seat, giving the rest of the New Directions a look.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, grabbing hold of his hand and squeezing it tightly. "Thank you," he whispered.

The look on Kurt's face was enough for the guilt that Blaine felt to go away, and he returned the smile, letting their hands swing in between their chairs as they watched Santana get up and start to perform a solo.

**I Promise To Surprise You**

The crowd of people whispered noisily, becoming impatient at having to wait for such a long time. Finn stood by the lightswitch, preparing to turn it on as soon as Kurt and Blaine came through the door. He hushed the congregation, finally able to silence them as they heard the shuffle of two pairs of feet on the doorstep.

"Thank you so much, Blaine," Kurt said, hanging up his coat in the hallway and moving towards the lounge.

Finn flicked the light, and the room was suddenly illuminated as the countertenor blinked in surprise. "Happy birthday, Kurt!" the New Directions cheered as Kurt stood in the door way, a look of complete shock on his face.

He turned around and lightly hit his boyfriend on the arm. "I can't believe you didn't tell me about this!" He gestured to his Glee club and the banquet of food that had been laid out for them.

"That would ruin the whole surprise, wouldn't it?" Blaine teased, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's smug facial expression, before kissing him lightly on the lips, thanking him. Kurt wasn't able to stay angry at Blaine for long. "I hate you for doing this to me. I hope you know that."

"Of course you do," Blaine said, winking at his boyfriend, a huge grin spread across his face.

"I do." Kurt pouted, pretending to be stubborn.

"You're absolutely adorable." Blaine sighed happily, reaching up to press his lips against Kurt's. "Happy birthday, Kurt. I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt replied, gazing into Blaine's hazel eyes. He had never felt as happy as he did in this moment, surrounded by his friends and family and Blaine, the love of his life.

**I Promise To Always Pick Up Your Call, No Matter What I'm Doing**

Blaine let the hot water run down his back, massaging the shampoo into his hair. His fingers combed through his curls, making sure he covered every spot with the foamy substance. He mindlessy hummed along to a Katy Perry song, continuing to rub in even more of the fruity smelling liquid.

The sound of Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_ soon vibrated around the room, and Blaine quickly opened his eyes, trying to figure out where it was coming from. It took him a few seconds to realise that it was his phone ringing. He remembered how he had gotten Kurt's number and immediately assigned that song to it, so that it would remind him of the first time they met.

He shut off the water, grabbed a fresh towel and wrapped it around his body, hurrying to see what Kurt was calling for. He picked up the cell and accepted the call. "Hi," he said breathlessly down the line, waiting to hear Kurt's voice.

"Hello," Kurt replied, his voice indifferent.

Blaine started to panick. "What's wrong, Kurt? What's happened?"

"I miss you," the other boy admitted. "I just needed to hear your voice."

Blaine's heart ached. He hated it when Kurt was sad. "I'll see you in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

"Don't forget that I love you," Blaine said, wishing that he was with Kurt right now so he could make him feel better.

"I know," Kurt murmured. "I'll see you soon. I love you."

**I Promise To Bake You Cookies At Least Twice A Year**

Blaine stealthily snuck down the busy corridor, a container full of home-made cookies in his arms. He reached Kurt's locker and swiftly entered the combination, feeling satisfied with himself when he heard the soft click that meant he had successfully opened it. The curly-haired boy placed the tub into the other boy's locker and closed the door behind them, rushing off to his first lesson.

Kurt sighed, walking to his locker. His first lesson had seemed never-ending and Kurt couldn't wait until the end of the day because Blaine was having dinner at his house. He hitched the strap of his bag up onto his shoulder a bit more before unlocking his locker and gazing at the pictures he had put up over the years. The picture of Blaine looked down at him, and Kurt couldn't help but feel his mood improve.

The countertenor reached into his locker, searching for his French books when he noticed the container. His left eyebrow arched as he wondered what was in it and who could have left it there. He picked it up and took off the lid, examining the contents. In the tub there were ten heart-shaped cookies, all with a message written on them in icing. Kurt couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he began to read them.

_I love you.  
Kurt Anderson-Hummel.  
You + Me = Forever.  
I'm so proud of you.  
You move me, Kurt.  
You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream.  
You're amazing.  
I've been looking for you forever.  
You're beautiful.  
I can't believe you love me._

Tears started to form in the corner of Kurt's eyes as he read over them again and again, but he blinked them away, not wanting to make his eyes puffy and red. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind and Kurt whispered, "I love you, Blaine Anderson. So, so much."

Blaine smiled. "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever."

**I Promise To Kiss You Whenever And Where Ever You Want**

The two boys laid on Kurt's bed, _Breakfast At Tiffany's_ playing in the DVD playing, and Kurt quoting the movie every two minutes. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, amazed at how perfect he was.

"It should take you exactly four seconds to cross from here-" Kurt began, but he was cut off by Blaine pressing his lips against his own. Kurt protested at first, but his eyelids soon fluttered shut and he melted into the kiss, allowing Blaine to take control.

Blaine littered kisses down Kurt's jawline, finally stopping at Kurt's neck, where he began sucking at a particular spot.

"Please don't stop," Kurt breathed, enjoying the feeling of Blaine's lips on his body.

Blaine smiled against the kiss, before continuing to nibble at the spot. Kurt couldn't control his reactions, and Blaine found that highly amusing. The younger boy soon stopped, returning his gaze to the film.

Kurt folded his arms against his chest, and allowed a sigh to escape.

"What's wrong?" Blaine teased, a small smile on his face.

"You know," Kurt pointed out.

"Do I?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's immature behaviour. He watched the movie for several seconds before muttering, "Please kiss me again."

"What did you say?" Blaine said, leaning in closer to Kurt, pretending that he didn't hear him the first time.

"I said, 'Please kiss me again.'"

"Where?"

Kurt pointed to his neck where Blaine had previously been kissing, and Blaine smiled as he began to suck on the same point again, planning to leave a love bite so that everyone could see that he loved Kurt Hummel.

**I Promise To Make Sure You Remember How Perfectly Imperfect You Are**

The first time that Kurt had got a bags under his eyes, he screamed. He didn't understand why his skin care regime wasn't working, even though he applied it carefully every morning and every night without fail. He also made sure that he got enough sleep so that this wouldn't happen. But sure enough, when Kurt woke up one morning he found two unsightly dark marks under his eyes.

"Blaine," he moaned, "I don't understand how this could've happened." He looked in the mirror again. "I mean, look at them!" He prodded them softly with his long finger, making sure they were actually bags and not just dirt. "They make me look old."

Blaine moved over to the chair Kurt was sitting on, and placed his hands on it, looking into the mirror as well. "Kurt, they don't look _that_ bad."

"I look terrible," he muttered, looking down at the ground so he didn't have to see his reflection any more.

"Hey," Blaine said softly, turning Kurt's chair around so that the other boy was facing him. "Kurt, you are, by far, the most beautiful person I have ever seen." He leant down and kissed the bags under Kurt's eyes, allowing his lips to linger on Kurt's face. "Even if you think that you have imperfections, it just makes you even more beautiful. Because they're yours, Kurt. And you are absolutely perfect." He pressed his lips against the countertenor's, expressing what he couldn't easily get across with words. Kurt was perfect, and _nothing_ could change that.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt whispered, his eyes filling up with tears. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt. You're perfect to me."

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this!**

**Don't forget to tell me what your favourite one was in a review! :)**


End file.
